Livin' La Vida Loca
by KairiMisty
Summary: She makes him live the crazy life.


Disclaimer; I do not own the characters, games or song that are featured in this story

_A little songfic oneshot here. Right so before it starts I just want to make it clear about the lyrics;_

_They are in italics. They are not sung, so if they are in somebodies speech they are actually just speaking them. Some of the lyrics are not accurate but that is done on purpose, I know the song extremely well but to fit into the context of the story I have had to add a few more words into the sentences/lyrics if that makes any sense._

_Oh and good old Google told me that 'Livin' La Vida Loca' means 'Living The Crazy Life' or something along those lines. ^-^_

* * *

><p>A now twenty one year old Sora was seated at his favourite table in his desired bar with his three best friends; Riku, Roxas and Tidus. The group of males all had their respectable female counterparts but they had all kicked the boys out for a 'girl's night' at Kairi and Sora's apartment, leaving the men to fend for themselves and have a couple of beers for a few hours.<p>

Riku had a on and off relationship with Xion; at the moment in time they were on and were actually quite happy but with fairly clashing personalities a fall out was usually on the agenda for once a week and maybe once every two weeks if they were heading for a good streak.

Roxas was happy and as smitten as ever with Naminé. The pair were each pretty quiet in large crowds but with their small gaggle of chums they were relatively chatty. The two were very secretive about their relationship and it was rare any public display of affection was shared, they had only been together for about two years which was the shortest relationship between the eight friends but it was only because Roxas finally just about plucked up the nerve to ask her out on her nineteenth birthday.

Tidus loved Yuna to the stars and back, the usual ladies man/flirt was quite difficult to tame in his younger days having often hit on Kairi much to Sora's dislike, but when the brunette came along he fell head over heels for her and having asked her out when they were nineteen, they were both in the still going strong as ever relationship now.

Finally Sora and Kairi, it did not take a genius or a rocket scientist to figure out that they were going to have a relationship at some point. The two had the longest running relationship and by far the strongest out of the eight friends as Sora got the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend when Kairi was sixteen and he himself was seventeen, of course she said yes without the bat of an eyelid and here they were four years later happy as ever.

But despite the four males having their usual conversations of Blitzball and how crap their jobs were the attention was focused onto Sora's redhead. Obviously the sapphire eyed heart throb didn't care how much they talked about her he loved being able to show her off, he loved her with all his heart and was proud to have her but why did the boys want to know so much?

'Has Kairi got any weird tendencies then?' Roxas asked, but when Sora looked at him like he had three heads he decided to elaborate. 'You know like all girls seem to have, like Naminé has to behave like the perfect host when people come over. It is so stupid.'

Sora seemed to mull over the blonds query for a few moments thinking of the strange ways Kairi could act ever now and again. She was a complete nutter at times but that just made him fall in love with her even more if that was possible.

'Well I wouldn't exactly call it a tendency but she does have a few bizarre obsessions.' The brunette replied being careful not to spill too much about his girlfriend; the things she probably wanted only him to know. The other three boys leaned in ever so slightly across the table eager to hear what the beautiful redhead was like in the shadows of her and Sora's home. She was always so prim, perfect and proper when she went out, it was as if she wasn't real.

'_She's into superstitions and things like black cats and voodoo dolls –'_ He began but stopped when the other three's eyebrows raised simultaneously in surprise. Sora sighed and decided to tell the story.

**Nine months earlier**

'I'm home Kai!' Sora shouted throughout there small household desperately wanting a kiss and a cuddle from his girl after a ridiculously long day at work. After receiving no answer he called out her name once more before walking into the living room where nothing could have prepared him for what he saw; on the sofa were two small voodoo dolls which were laid next to Kairi's lucky charm and a black cat plushie. 'What the –'

As he ambled over to the seat he was about to pick up the wayfinder when his redheaded girlfriend strolled out of their kitchen come dining area. She smiled cheekily and gave him a sweet wave before turning to her random items.

'Do I even wanna know?' Sora asked with slight laughter in his tone showing the amusement of what she was up to this time. She shook her head silently and Sora knew something strange was going on, she hadn't spoken for at least the five minutes he'd been there and the only time longer than that she goes without speaking was in her sleep. He walked up to her and looked down into her eyes. 'You okay pumpkin?'

_He felt the premonition she was going to make him fall_ into whatever game she was playing, but this time she spoke up.

'I'm fine, how are you?' She answered and with every word she took a step closer until she was making him walk back and he fell onto the arm of the deep purple leather sofa casually so he was just leaning against it. He stared up at her crossing his arms as she stood in between his legs and placed her hands on his hard abs fingering them teasingly through his thin business polo shirt.

'I'm good but what is with all this stuff?' he enquired unfolding his arms and motioning to the pieces behind him before wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her to him feeling slightly aroused at her warm crotch pressed tightly to his navel. He pressed a small butterfly kiss atop of her tank top just below her right breast feeling part of her ribcage underneath his lips.

'Oh well I was reading this article about this woman's sex life –' Kairi began whilst she played with Sora's hair between her fingers as he usually adored that treatment but instead he groaned and pressed his forehead against her cotton covered stomach while interrupting her.

'Kai we are always trying new things in the bedroom can't we just do something that is comfortable and is pleasurable for the both of us, seriously some of them positions are bloody uncomfortable you know!' Sora exclaimed while grabbing onto her hip bones with each of his strong calloused hands and rubbing his thumbs tenderly against her skin that her rode up shirt had revealed.

However Kairi ignored him and just kept going.

'- So like I was saying, this woman tried _all these new_ _sensations _and superstitious stuff and the magic just came to life. That is why I have bought what I know about that stuff and she also revealed that doing it in low light aside from either dark or light is more delightful so I got these –' The redheaded beauty leaned over Sora's shoulder almost making him topple back and grabbed a pack of eight tealights.

'You know _new kicks in the candle light.' _She chided bending down and biting his bottom lip taunting him as she grabbed his hand while turning around and proceeded to walk up the stairs with the tealights in her other appendage. He followed eagerly trying hard not to distract her by kissing her so they could get to their room quicker, he couldn't help but bend down and whisper in her ear though-

'_I swear you have a new addiction for every day and night.'_

**Present day**

Riku, Tidus and Roxas sat there with their mouths open slightly ajar and Sora stifled a snicker before turning his attention to his almost finished pint; he watched the liquid splash vaguely as he swirled it around in the glass for a moment before downing it and going to get another round in for them all.

Roxas was the first to snap out of the images that were cascading through all the males' heads.

'Shit. Who knew Kairi would be like that?' He said to nobody in particular and even though it was a rhetorical question the other two of the party shook their heads in bewilderment as Sora came back with the drinks and a few bags of crisps.

'Oh come on guys that wasn't even the worst –' He started immediately getting the attention solely back on him again; though he'd hate to admit it the handsome russet haired man was loving telling his best friends about Kairi, he felt slightly superior at the fact she was his.

'So what else does she do?' Tidus asked perhaps a little too fervent; the blond boy and Riku had had a long time crush on her when they were all children and usually fought with Sora for her but once they had matured enough and seen sense that she belonged to Sora they let loose and cut their losses, but that didn't mean they couldn't fantasize about the stunning girl.

Sora actually felt a little bit embarrassed to admit this next part but he also knew that it'd probably make the boys; especially his two preteen childhood friends extremely jealous so the satisfaction of that would overpower the humility. '_She likes to take our clothes of and go dancing in the rain.'_

'You're kidding me?' Riku sniggered but Sora could tell it was slightly out of spite and partly a little bit proud for his best friend.

**Four months earlier**

'Kairi come on woman, we are going to be late!' Sora shouted up the stairs leaning exasperatedly against the banister with his arms folded and his right leg crossed behind his left. The male was wearing some smart ebony trousers and a neat dress shirt which was a deep indigo colour, his hair was still as spiky as ever but that was the way Kairi liked it. He had some leather shoes which matched his trousers; he put on his favourite watch and a chain Kairi had bought him two birthdays ago hung around his neck. He looked gorgeous it had to be said.

'I'm here sorry I was doing my hair!' She replied as she appeared at the top of the staircase half-hazardly trying to put her silver bangles onto her slender wrists. Despite her struggling and she still had one shoe in her hand which she quickly slipped on Sora thought she looked perfect. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she stood in front of him and looked up, he cupped her dainty cheek and gave her a chaste kiss on the nose.

'You look absolutely beautiful.' He told her as he held her at arm's length taking in her features properly. The girl was wearing a deep maroon figure hugging dress which flared a little and ended mid thigh, she had matching platform heels to match but even so she still didn't reach Sora's height. Her naturally straight hair was elegantly curled in small precise ringlets but left like that, there were no accessories at all. The only jewellery she had on were the bracelets she'd struggled to get on before mid rush.

He looked down at his favourite feature; her face and he noted that she had neatly put a small black line of eyeliner on her top lids and it was done with such precision that if he had just looked at her for the first time ever he'd think a makeup artist had done it. The ruby red lipstick that he bought for her covered her naturally plump perfect lips and she'd added a small touch of blusher over her foundation. He brushed a stray ringlet out of her face and reached down for her hand.

Sora was taking his lady out for a meal at her favourite restaurant to celebrate their fourth anniversary together. Once they'd done that he planned a nice walk on the beach in the moonlight but his plans had gone to mush when they had left the bistro.

'I cannot believe it has started to rain, I am so angry!' Sora raged feeling as though his romantic plan had failed and he'd just have to take Kairi home like a normal date.

'It's only a bit of water Sora, come on we can still go to the beach.' Kairi whispered quietly to him before taking off her shoes and running to the white sand that was glowing against the silver moonlight. It took Sora a while to register what had just happened before he sprinted after her.

It didn't take him long for the twenty one year old male to catch up with the twenty year old female and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and swung her in the air relishing in the sound of her airy and hearty laugh. 'Gotcha!'

He set her down on the ground and loosened his grip but didn't take his arms from around her. She expertly turned around in his arms and grinned up at him, her makeup was a mess and her ringlets had fallen out completely due to being waterlogged.

'Hate to break it to you pumpkin but you look like a panda.' Sora laughed as he bent down quite a bit to her level to nuzzle their noses.

'And you look like a drowned rat.' Kairi retaliated giggling as she pulled on one of his weighed down spikes which flopped around his face and tangled with her own straightened mess.

They looked directly into each other's eyes, Sora still being bent down quite a lot. He interlocked his fingers with hers so slowly it was almost painful and her mouth curved upwards in a smile. She murmured her next sentence so softly he wasn't sure if he'd heard it correctly. 'Take your clothes off and dance with me.'

The brunette looked at her stunned but didn't object when she started to unbutton his shirt and ended up discarding it on the floor next to her shoes. He knew he had a good body but he still got a little self conscious so he checked around the beach quickly and when he realised it was secluded he held out his hand to her and they danced slowly to no music at all; just the waves lapping up on the shore beside them.

The rain trickled down Sora's back and he didn't know if he was getting shivers from that or from Kairi's fingernails running up and down his chest, either way he was enjoying it.

'_She makes me live this crazy life but everything is great with her, it's like I can't feel pain with her.' _He thought as they continued like that for a while until their dance got more intimate and it turned into something more.

_She pushed him away and then pulled him down _onto the sand next to her as she crawled on top of him and straddled his thighs while planting heated kisses on his firm chest. _Her devil red lips _leaving marks on his _mocha coloured skin _which contrasted so much in comparison to her own. He tried to be the dominate one but _she completely and utterly had worn him out _so he let her work her enchanting touch.

**Present day**

'As if you have a spicy sex life, you're the most innocent one of us all!' Riku exclaimed clearly in shock from the second story they'd been told.

'Well I thought Kairi was the most innocent one even more so than Naminé but obviously not.' Roxas stated just as flabbergasted as the silver haired male sat next to him.

'Sora I don't know about the other two but I want to hear more.' Tidus practically begged.

'_I woke up in New York City in this funky cheap hotel _once.' Sora pointed out not sure if he should tell this story as it was quite personal.

'Elaborate.' Roxas demanded while throwing a peanut in the air and catching it with ease in his mouth.

Sighing, the sapphire eyed brunette began his next story.

**Three years ago**

Kairi and Sora had just passed the one year mark and had decided to take a trip to New York City but with them being a little strapped for cash as they were only seventeen and eighteen, they could only afford the trip itself, a little bit of money for a economical hotel and a few meals but as long as they were with each other that was the whole point. But what happened there was something he realized he should have recognized a long time ago.

_She had taken his heart._

Of course Sora knew he loved Kairi, he had done ever since he was little, but his mother had always told him when he was a young boy that there was a difference between love and infatuation to actually being in love.

So when he was awake for most of the night gazing at his girlfriend who was curled up sleeping soundly next to him he knew then and there that he was in love and had been for a long time.

With a bare chest and some baggy pyjama bottoms on he laid against the headboard with the covers discarded at the foot of the bed, it was extremely hot that night and Kairi had been tossing and turning uncomfortably in her sleep so he had taken the liberty to take the duvet off of her. His muscled biceps of his right arm were levitated slightly but his toned forearm was resting against the pillow as his large calloused hand played with her soft crimson tresses. He must have been watching her for a few hours because when he had glanced over at the clock it had read 3:02am.

She looked so peaceful, curled up on her left side facing his chest. Her head was off the pillow so her body was laid completely onto the mattress.

With her vivid locks fanned out all around her head it made such a disparity to the creamy bed spread beneath her. She had her arms out in front of her face over lapping at the wrists and her legs were in a similar position; her lean bare legs bent at the knees to curl closer to her body and cuddle against her boy then slightly crossing at her ankles.

She had a beige baby doll nightie which covered just past her hip bones; it had trimmed appliqué patterned all around the V-neck structure leaving not a lot to the imagination. She had baby blue laced frenchies on her bottom half which frilled in layers and had a small bow at each side of her pelvic bones. The underwear didn't cover much of her asset as they left almost half of her cheeks showing but it made her look very feminine and of course Sora didn't mind one bit, it was the best view he had had in a long time, aside from looking at her face as cliché as that sounded.

Regardless his perfect view he decided to give into temptation of a slumber that was over coming him and settled down next to his lover after planting a loving kiss on her sleeping head.

It wasn't long before Sora had woken up the next morning and somehow was tangled up in the sheets; his eyes were still shielded from the brightness of the morning sun glowing through the window so with his eyes closed he rolled over to grab Kairi and pull her closer but all he pulled closer was a soft pillow. He snapped his eyes open and found that he was on his own, it was 10:42am and their money stash had disappeared.

'_She's taken our money while I was asleep; _I wonder where she has gone.' He whispered to himself while falling back down on the comforter and rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

**Present day**

'Where had she gone?' asked Roxas while mentally picturing the scantily-clad Kairi Sora had described.

'Oh she'd only gone down to the lobby to pay for our room and get some breakfast for us both, I was just a little confused when I woke up and she wasn't there.' Sora shrugged.

'Arwh, was Sora missing his baby –' Riku teased only burst out laughing when Sora chucked a few peanuts in his direction chuckling at his silver haired friends ridicule. But the slightly older male continued tauntingly 'You're such a sap Sora!'

The brunette nodded smiling clearly knowing that he was, after so many people telling him that over the years he'd learnt accept it as the truth. But so what if he was a 'sap' as long as Kairi was being looked after and treated the right way he was content continuing his loving corny ways.

'Does she have expensive tastes?' Roxas interrogated.

Sora let out a soft snicker _'Let's just say she makes me order French champagne.'_

**Two months earlier**

The couple had gone out for a random meal, there was no special occasion it was just Sora's suggestion which Kairi had happily obliged to because she was not looking forward to cook that evening.

They were at a fancy restaurant which was not too far from their apartment but Sora had decided to take the car which meant he would not be drinking during the meal and he'd have to wait until he got home.

'What would you like to drink Monsieur?' The French waiter asked politely indicating to Sora first.

'I'll just have water-' He started but was interrupted by Kairi.

'Can't we order the French champagne?' She asked with a puppy dog pout while she reached over the table and started tracing circles on his right hand with her left index finger.

'I'm driving pumpkin you know that but you can order it if you'd like.' Sora reasoned but she shook her head exaggeratedly.

'No we will leave the car parked here tonight and come and get it in the morning.' She beamed looking pleased as his face started to crack; knowing that she'd won she handed the drink menu's back to the maître d' and with a polite smile she asked. 'Can we have a bottle of the French champagne please?'

'As you wish Madam.' The server replied bowing slightly and taking off back to the bar to retrieve their beverages.

The redhead smiled at his retreating figure before turning back to Sora who was shaking his head with laughter and gazing at her. She tilted her head to the side and asked in the most innocent tone of voice that she could muster. 'What?'

'You really are a piece of work Kai.'

**Present day**

'Dude I hate to break it to ya, but you are whipped!' Tidus revealed stating the obvious.

'Seriously _once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same.'_ Sora exclaimed only to emphasise his point even more by opening his wallet and pulling out a small looking object; giving the other three men a glimpse of the tiny passport photo of Kairi stuck in one of the see through sleeve pockets.

Once Sora revealed the item he had just taken out, Tidus, Riku and Roxas' jaws all dropped. There in their best friends palm laid a tiny engagement band, obviously Sora had already had it made to fit one of her fingers sneakily because it was so small and everybody knew how petite Kairi was in general never mind her hands.

The engagement ring was white gold with two glistening amethyst stones at either side of a heart shaped sparkling diamond. Sora held it with such care in between his large index finger and thumb.

'_She makes me go insane, _she tests my anger, she is my little cuddle buddy but she is the best thing that has ever happened to me, so I think after four years this has to happen.' Sora smiled.

'W-when are you going to pop the question Sora?' Roxas stuttered a little realising that if his best friend was going to ask for his girlfriends hand in marriage, his, Tidus' and Riku's ladies will be wanting them to get a move on as well.

'I'm taking her out this weekend, so you guys better keep it quiet.' Sora warned.

The three nodded concurrently as Sora went to go get another round in again, he smiled to himself as he fingered the small ring in his pocket, what could he say, she makes him _live the crazy life._

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if you can tell this but Kairi is my favourite character! ^_- Review!<em>


End file.
